


Second Time Around

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: They are young and in love, but first love never lasts. But sometimes you meet again, older, wiser and your heart still skips a beat. Merlin and Arthur, please. (My heart will skip a beat, when you can put this in words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

Merlin and Arthur met and fell in love.

It was easy.

They laughed a lot. They always made up from all their fights. They kissed in public and held hands and all their friends loved them, mostly. They were a whirlwind and the world was their danger zone.

But eventually they fought more than they laughed and their danger zone had a lot more screaming than kissing. And their friends started to give them worried glances.

Merlin showed up to parties with puffy red eyes and no desire to talk about it. Arthur just stopped showing up at all.

It was a nightmare, and then it ended.

But neither boy forgot how easy it had been to fall in love.

It was a long time later, and entire lifetime of new loves and past loves. They were wiser and more patient. They had learned how to be happy in themselves and how to love without hurting.

When they met it was an accident.

Arthur got his coffee and a paper every day in the same café. It was nice and it was small and the people there knew how to make his favorite and they never charged for the extra cream they put in it.

Merlin had never liked coffee, but he wanted pastries and chocolate and he’d heard this place had the best chocolate éclairs. He’d walked in and saw him there, more silver than blond in his hair. Blue, blue eyes skimmed the paper, but maybe fate was smiling because he looked up just in time to see Merlin smiling at him.

Arthur waved him over when he’d finished his order.

And they found, it’s always easy to fall in love.

This time, they would do better.


End file.
